Silenced Soul
by nekogurlkat
Summary: Ever wondered what life in the Balkov Abbey was like for Kai? Ever wonder how he got Dranzer? Read on and review! Short chapters, no yaoi, slight torture. I would never really hurt Kai, but it's just a story. 'Kay?
1. Hidden Memories

A/N – This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I made some of this up to tie in with the original storyline so if it sounds OOC that's why. I set this just after Kai found himself inside the Balkov Abbey in Season One of Beyblade. I would just like to say a massive thank you to my wonderful beta readers, Charley and Ari. Without you're help and encouragement this fic would have stunk. I don't own Kai, Voltaire, Boris or anything Beyblade-related. They are copyright of HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO ©  
  
CHAPTER ONE – Hidden Memories  
  
Sitting in my long-forgotten corner of the abbey, I finally allowed my thoughts to roam. Part of me was terrified to remember, and another was eager and impatiently waiting to be released into the dark memories I had kept secret for so long. The dreaded secrets were uncovered; I clenched my fists against the overwhelming tide of emotions and bit my lip.  
  
I recalled a light and warm touch, ruffling my hair, stroking my face. An emotion I had not felt in what seemed like a lifetime was divulged... and that was undying love. Love from my dear mother. As suddenly as I felt it, it was gone again. And her silken touch disappeared. My skin suddenly burnt as if struck...  
  
Terrible memories of hard, cruel whiplashes rose to the surface of my mind. Instead of seeing my mother's gentle features, my grandfather and his stooge Boris's cold, laughing faces appeared, taunting and scolding me. Beating after beating was poured upon me. Determined though I was to show them I didn't care, tears streamed down my cheeks. A long-fingered hand stretched out of the shadows and caught me around the neck. I squirmed and kicked out against the harsh grip. The figure holding me was hissing something, but I was fighting too hard to notice. My flailing foot caught the figure a hard blow around the shin. Instantly I regretted my move. I flinched in anticipation of a slap and sure enough, it happened. A bony hand hit me hard about the face, making my cheek sting. The grip around my neck became unbearably tight. I struggled to breath, my few breaths coming in loud rasps. Trembling in fear I cried out. The figure spat upon me and hurled my frail body at a wall and into blackness... 


	2. The Brutality Of Biovolt

CHAPTER TWO – The Brutality of Biovolt  
  
I jerked upright suddenly. Cold sweat trickled down my back. My hands were shaking uncontrollably, my palms clammy with frozen fear. Swallowing hard, I choked it down.  
  
//It's in the past and the deed was done. It cannot be undone, but it can be avenged,// I thought savagely.  
  
All sorts of punishment began flooding through my brain. Punishments brutal enough to fit the horrendous crimes. My mother's sweet and innocent face flashed through my mind. Growling, I clenched my fists and brought them down against the cold stone floor. My hands went numb with the pain, but I didn't care. Another vicious reminder of the torture Boris and my grandfather put me through rose to the surface of my raging thoughts.  
  
I cowered in front of my grandfather's desk. I kept a cautious eye on Boris, who was heading towards the fireplace. At a look from my grandfather, he snatched up a red-hot poker from the blazing inferno and brought it down upon my back. My flesh sizzled as the burning rod plunged through my skin, narrowly missing my spine. Screaming in agony, I pleaded for him to stop.  
  
"No, Grandfather, please, stop it, stop it! No!"  
  
His only response was a heartless laugh. He motioned for Boris to continue. After 10 minutes of sheer torture, Boris raised the iron and brought it down upon my fallen Beyblade before throwing it back to the fire. I was curled up in a ball on the hearth, moaning.  
  
"Get up. Let that be a reminder of the consequences of failure." My grandfather spoke dangerously. He stood up and walked around the desk. He bent down, a softer expression on his face and a hand outstretched towards me. Trembling, I eyed him cautiously. My body tensed, expecting more pain. I shook my head decisively. His expression hardened and he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, pulling me upright in a rough manner. Raising his other hand, he backhanded me. My face was flushed; silent tears caught up in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
Gathering up the pieces of my crushed blade, I fled. 


	3. Artificial Perfection

CHAPTER THREE – Artificial Perfection  
  
Thinking of that particular punishment made my skin crawl. How could a relative be so horrible? Yes, my grandfather is a greedy scrooge of a businessman, but that was no reason to be so heartless. I can only think of one good thing about the entire experience. I became tough-skinned and emotionless to the naked eye, a much-needed asset in the world of Beyblading. Sometimes I swore to myself I would never touch another blade, but that was before I fell into the thrall of Black Dranzer...  
  
I watched, wide-eyed, from the gallery as the scientists brought out the experiment into the testing zone. The blade glimmered under the artificial lights. It was the most amazing creation I had ever seen. I pushed forwards against the protective safety glass to get a better view. The scientists evacuated the zone.  
  
"Three, two, one, LET IT RIP," A mechanical voice sounded and the awesome blade was released. Its balance was precise and it had the perfect spin. It was fast and deadly. Another blade was released into the zone. This one was nowhere near as good. There was a flash of white light and the bit-beasts were released. The vision I saw then will haunt me forever. A phoenix, black as midnight, rose into the air. It swooped at the opposing beast. As it did, the other blade was smashed into oblivion, leaving the black blade still spinning as if nothing had happened. I gasped in admiration, mesmerised, wanting with all my heart to be able to have that power within my grasp. What I plotted back in my dingy room earned me the worst punishment I could ever have received... 


	4. Taken Down In Black Flames

CHAPTER FOUR – Taken Down In Black Flames  
  
I sneaked out of my room late one night, determined I would feel Black Dranzer's power and have no-one around to grass on me. I pulled a dark cloak I had swiped from another trainee tight around my body and hurried down the endless corridors to the lab.  
  
Upon entering, I was blinded by the gleaming surfaces and the ultra-violet lighting. Quickly locking the lab doors behind myself, I walked towards a tall, secure cabinet. I cursed silently when I saw that my dark prize was locked beneath a strict security system. Switching on a computer, I drummed my fingers impatiently, waiting for it to load up. The screen finally flashed up and I began typing madly, hacking through various programs until I found the one I wanted. With a click of a button, a mechanical voice announced that the security for Black Dranzer had been shut off. Startled by the voice, I tensed, expecting Biovolt scientists to be all over me. Thinking of Biovolt made me realise just how sneaky they were and how there were likely to be many hidden cameras around the lab which I hadn't thought of checking for. Panic-stricken, I stared around the room. Yes, there... A camera, recording my every move, following me around the lab with its all- seeing eye. Frantically, I tore off my cloak and threw it over the camera, shielding myself from its ugly view. Now knowing I wouldn't have long before someone caught me, I snatched Black Dranzer from the cabinet and ran towards the testing zone.  
  
I stood in the centre of the zone, the blade in my hand. I clutched it tightly before drawing out my launcher and loading Black Dranzer into it. I slid the ripcord through and stood poised, ready to take this perfect moment. I counted down in my head.  
  
Three... Two... One...  
  
"LET IT RIIIIP!!!"  
  
I tore the ripcord from my launcher and Black Dranzer sprang away from me, spinning like no blade I had ever possessed. Mesmerized, I could only stare in awe at the beauty of the blade in front of me. Raising my arms, I commanded the black phoenix to appear. Once again, I was mesmerized. Black Dranzer rose into the air, screeching in an unearthly manner. Tears welled up in my eyes with sheer pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
"Black Dranzer, show me what you've got!" I managed to choke out. The phoenix flew in a circle above me, cawing and shrieking, before shooting towards a large monitor. Coming back to my senses, I realised with horror that Black Dranzer was too powerful for me to handle.  
  
"No!" I screamed as its powerful talons made contact with the screen, which exploded with more force than I could ever have imagined. I dropped to the floor with my hands over my head, praying the explosion would have knocked the blade off-balance. I risked a peek at it, and with a small gasp, I saw it still spinning. Black Dranzer turned in midair and flew at another electrical appliance. Before I knew what had happened, the room caved in around me... 


	5. Powerless

CHAPTER FIVE – Powerless  
  
I lay underneath the rubble, my arms shielding my head from the heavy objects, which had come crashing down in the explosion. Vaguely I could hear a hammering on the lab doors.  
  
//The scientists are back...// I thought to myself frantically. //If they get in here and find me I'm finished! Must escape...//  
  
Slowly but painfully I began to knock bits of rubble from my body. My breathing was heavy; taking in air was becoming more difficult by the second. I must not give up... I focused my remaining strengths into getting free from the mess.  
  
After a long struggle, I emerged, my reward breathing in sweet oxygen. Glancing down at my injuries momentarily I saw various new bruises and cuts colouring my pale skin. This would complicate my escape, but only a little.  
  
Staring around I looked for an exit. My eyes fixed themselves on a small window fairly high up the zone walls; it was just about big enough for me to squeeze my thin frame through, the problem would be accessing it. Hurriedly I began building an unstable pile of rubble, sharp edges tearing up my fingers and slashing my palms open. The desire to escape was stronger than my pain, the feelings coming from deep within my heart. The pile grew taller and taller until I was literally throwing the pieces onto it. Happy, I picked up a last piece and lobbed it at the window. How it hadn't managed to smash before was a complete mystery to me but it broke this time with an earth-shattering crash. I scrambled up the precarious pile and threw myself at the window. My fingers caught on the splintered frame edges and I pulled myself through and onto the Abbey roof.  
  
I was free... Well, once I got past the guards and cameras I would be. I decided being an ultimate weapon wasn't such a bad thing when you learnt all the secrets and traits of the evil company behind it. Using my extended knowledge, I sneaked past security and climbed swiftly over the high wall, scratching my body further on the vicious chicken wire on the top. Once over, I dropped the 12 feet to the ground, and lay quiet for a moment before picking myself up and running to hide in a dark alley. Ducking behind a trash skip, I slumped down in exhaustion, my body frail and broken.  
  
In the abbey, several scientists batter the door down. "What the heck happened in here?" "I think it must have been one of those kids." "Hey, the prototype has gone!" "What, Black Dranzer?!"  
  
Four of the scientists begin searching the zone for the missing blade. One ducks down and picks up something shiny. "Hey, I found it. And it was still spinning..." He speaks in awe, turning the blade over in his hands before carrying it back to the security cabinet and locking it back in. Turning back to the others, he follows their disgusted gaze to the broken window.  
  
"Whoever caused this escaped out of the window..."  
  
One scientist speaks into a handset. "Security, we have an escaped resident. Be on special alert." 


	6. Role Call

CHAPTER SIX – Role Call  
  
Wailing alarms shrieked out through the Biovolt building. There was a great hustle as trainees poked their heads curiously out of their dormitories to see scientists and security guards rushing towards the lab.  
  
In his private quarters, Voltaire heard the racket and scowled to himself. Reaching across to a radio set, he picked it up and activated it.  
  
"BORIS!" He bellowed, the reception crackling with static. A slightly irritated and harassed voice answered  
  
"Yes sir? I'm rather busy at the moment so if you could..."  
  
"SILENCE, you incompetent fool! What is going on?" Voltaire demanded. Boris' voice stuttered a little in fear on the other end.  
  
"I-I-It appears that someone broke into the lab zone with intentions to steal the prototype blade. They obviously found the power too much, suggesting it was one of the younger, less experienced trainees..."  
  
"Did that person escape?" Voltaire spoke dangerously.  
  
"Yes sir, through a window."  
  
As his face contorted with unsuppressed rage, Voltaire threw the set at a wall, shattering it into little pieces. Storming out of his quarters, he ordered all of the trainees to assemble for role call before striding angrily down to the main hall.  
  
Boris stood by the double doors, herding the sleepy and confused trainees through into the hall.  
  
"Come on, keep moving, this is not a drill, hurry up!" He barked at them.  
  
Voltaire watched from a balcony overlooking the hall as Boris read out the list of trainees. When a name was read off, the respective trainee would raise his or her hand and say, "Here, Sir," until one name was read out.  
  
"Hiwatari."  
  
The trainees exchanged puzzled looks as Boris waited for a response. Again he called out, louder this time.  
  
"Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari?"  
  
Still no response. Boris skipped the name for now and continued the role call. Dismissing the trainees, he took a lift up one floor to meet with Voltaire.  
  
"Well? Were they all attending?" He asked in a hissing voice.  
  
Boris looked very uncomfortable and shifted about a far bit before coming out with an answer.  
  
"All were attending except your grandson. Kai has escaped." 


	7. Escaping My Destiny

A/N- Well, here we go! Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy, I've been working out a MAJOR plot twist. Thanks to everyone who reviewed previously, its much appreciated. I don't own Kai unfortunately, but I do own his sister! Well, her name is copyright, but her actual self is mine ^_^  
  
Chapter 7 – Escaping My Destiny  
  
I sat in the alley, trembling and catching my breath. That had been so close... I was lucky to have escaped alive. I looked over my wounded arms; a couple of cuts had split open and were leaking blood. Pain would follow, but right now I was too numb to recognise it. In the darkness I silently cursed human emotions, especially greed and lust. If I hadn't been so hungry to taste Black Dranzer's power, I wouldn't be where I was right now. I sighed and fought against the welcoming blackness creeping into my head.  
  
I felt someone slip into the alley with me. How I felt them I don't really know seeing as my senses weren't relaying any information to me. I closed my eyes; maybe I was imagining things, or maybe it was one of Biovolt's under-cover guards sent out to find me. Grandfather wasn't likely to have wasted time in sussing out who the culprit was. I was now a wanted criminal in his books.  
  
A gentle touch on my arm was enough to bring me out of my thoughts. I jumped in shock and opened my eyes. In front of me was... My mother?!  
  
"Mom?" I managed to whisper. The young woman in front of me shook her head a little sadly and her brown-red eyes met my own crimson ones. I saw so many mixed emotions in those deep orbs. Fear, anger, sadness, loathing, relief and the most easily recognisable one, love. She ran her fingers tenderly over the wounds on my arms.  
  
"You look like my mother."  
  
//And feel like her too...// I hadn't felt anything like that since I had been held in that last warm embrace. I leaned closer towards her and she wrapped her arms around me. The first few tears began to fall, soaking the woman's clothes and causing my blue war paint to run down my face.  
  
"Maybe I look like her because she was my mother also." She spoke softly and looked away for a moment. Her hold around me tightened a little. I was dumbstruck. I had a sister and my Grandfather never told me about her?  
  
"How come Grandfather didn't imprison you as well?" I asked through my tears. Her own eyes shone with pearly droplets at the memories. I winced, wishing I hadn't asked.  
  
"Mom handed herself in to save me, to save us. But you were only a couple of months old and Voltaire took you anyway. I escaped from the abbey and got taken in by an old friend of Father's. I've been planning to come and take you out of there but the security is too tight."  
  
I took a shuddering breath and leant harder into her embrace, burying myself, escaping...  
  
"Oh Kai, I missed you so much..." Her own tears fall, rinsing away the blood on my arms. I looked up and gazed into her eyes. She met my look once again and sighed sadly.  
  
"You're my big sister, yet I don't know your name," I said to her quietly. She gave me a small smile and took my hands in hers.  
  
"My name is Dranzer." 


	8. Sacrifices

Chapter 8 – Sacrifices  
  
"Dranzer... Grandfather named his new blade after you. It's... amazing..." I trailed off, lost in thought and drowning in fear of the memories.  
  
"He did? Well, that's a surprise. I thought he hated me because I escaped." She shrugged. A sudden crash made us look up suddenly.  
  
"I saw someone go down here. Yeah." A voice spoke, followed by an unmistakable clicking of rifles being loaded. Footsteps fell heavily on the stone pavement, heading in our direction.  
  
I tensed up in fright, my body trembling. Dranzer pulled me closer towards herself as if shielding me.  
  
"Don't worry, little brother. I won't let them take you. I promise," she whispered softly in my ear. I heard her vaguely through the constant screaming sound ringing in my head. I began shaking more violently, my crimson eyes wide and paranoid.  
  
"No! They're going to take me back! No, no..." I screeched out my fearful words, not even knowing what I was saying. I saw the Biovolt troop come around the corner and into the alley just as my sister stood up in defence. In the light, her hair danced like wild flames.  
  
"Kai, run now. Escape. I won't let them get you. Just run. And remember this, I will always be with you, little brother." Dranzer whispered back to me. I looked at her for one grief-stricken moment before forcing my trembling limbs into motion and stumbling down the alley.  
  
The Biovolt guards aimed their weapons at my big sister. Looking back for a second, I saw the head guard give his order. A gunshot rang through the alley and my brave sister fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
"No..." I whispered hoarsely, tears welling up and spilling down my face. I had to carry on; Dranzer had sacrificed herself for me. I continued running until I was out of the alley. Now bawling my eyes out inconsolably, I collapsed on the street. What kind of worthless being I was, letting my sister meet an end like that. I should have been standing by her side when that order was given.  
  
The tears carried on falling, slowly lulling me into blackness.  
  
Up in the still-dark sky, a beautiful red phoenix rose up into the air from the alley and soared across the moonlit horizon... 


	9. Grievances

A/N – First of all massive thanks to all my reviewers. I know I haven't had many, but thank you so much to those of you who did review. You really make a difference to me and inspire me to write more. Secondly, sorry you all had to wait so long for me to get off my ass and write this chapter. Thirdly, thank yuuuuu Charly for being my beta-reader again. You rock! Fourth and finally, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this and review!  
  
Chapter 9 – Grievances  
  
"Shhh... I think he's coming around..."  
  
I opened one bleary eye to find a group of anxious faces staring down at me. I felt numb, my body was stiff and every little movement was painful. I shut my eye again, the blackness beckoning me back.  
  
"Clear a path, please," A doctor called. Every sound I heard was like a broken stereo, echoing through my aching head. I heard shuffling footsteps then I felt a sudden sharp prick in my arm. Although I felt pretty numb, it wasn't enough to stop me feeling the cold sterile metal slide through my skin. I flinched in discomfort as the needle was pulled out from my arm.  
  
"Draaaaaanz..." I moaned softly. A silent tear leaked out of my eye. As I drifted back to my deep sleep, a vision appeared to me in my mournful dreams.  
  
I was still in the hospital, still crying, but instead of the small crowd being in the room with me I was alone. Well, except for the burning red phoenix on the end of my bed. My eyes widened as the phoenix opened its beak and began to speak softly to me. Its voice was wispy yet proud and calm.  
  
"Don't cry, little brother."  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
"Dranzer?!" I couldn't believe anything. I had a mythical bird sitting on my bed talking to me and claiming to be my sister!  
  
"Yes, Kai. Now stop your tears. You are safe, just like I promised you. I don't want to leave you ever again. I want to be able to protect you, always." The phoenix continued. Its head and neck were arched elegantly, the fiery feathers looking silken on the bird's powerful form. I instinctively reached a hand out to touch them. Dranzer nipped my fingers gently and allowed me to stroke her soft head. Two bright piercing eyes looked at me for a moment before the phoenix dipped her head and pulled at my bed sheets. I heard a faint clink coming from my pocket as she rapped it with her strong beak. I pushed her away and put my hand into my pocket. Dranzer cawed quietly as I pulled my Beyblade from my pocket.  
  
"What do you want with my blade?"  
  
As if in response, the phoenix spread her wings and soared up into the air.  
  
"No, don't go! Don't leave me!" I cried as she began circling the ceiling light.  
  
"But I am not leaving you, little brother. I am staying."  
  
Dranzer's form began to burn brightly, flames seemingly licking up and down her as she flew. With a shrill cry, she plunged down towards me in a sharp dive. I was terrified and just clutched my blade tightly. The phoenix came closer and closer, now almost just a speeding ball of flames. I began to shake and closed my eyes tightly, thinking she meant to take me away from the world to be with her. Her dive, if possible, became even faster and the phoenix spun down into the heart of my Beyblade, which burnt red-hot for a split second.  
  
Tentatively, I opened my eyes and looked down at my blade. Where there was once an empty bit-chip, was a small red bird. A phoenix named Dranzer, my sister. 


End file.
